1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for measuring a performance or a progress state of an application program to perform data processing and execute particular functions in a computing environment using a micro architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a distribution of portable devices and an information processing amount increases, computing devices become complex and a variety of applications need to be simultaneously performed. In addition, according to an increase in applications, such as a multimedia application using real-time processing, there has been an increasing interest in a system performance of the computing devices. An application may not be effectively processed using a single processor alone.
To overcome the above circumstance, semiconductor integrated technology has been developed and multi-processor computing technology has been introduced. Compared to a single processor, a multi-processor may have a relatively great energy efficiency and performance enhancement. However, the design and development of a system using the multi-processor may not be readily performed. In addition, it may be difficult to verify a system having simultaneity. A verification cost of the system having the simultaneity may increase in proportion to a square of a number of cores with respect to a development period of an existing sequential system. A variety of schemes have been proposed to reduce the verification cost. A basic function to effectively configure the variety of schemes may accurately measure the performance and progress state of the application program executing the variety of instructions.